Princess Anyanctla
by MrBillyD
Summary: Anya recalls her life as an Aztec Princess, at the time of the Spanish Conquest.  This is historical fiction, containing supernatural horrors such as the depiction of an Aztec Human Sacrifice an idol coming to life and a depiction of Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Anyanctla

Anya recalls her life as an Aztec Princess, at the time of the Spanish Conquest. This is historical fiction, containing supernatural horrors such as the depiction of an Aztec Human Sacrifice an idol coming to life and a depiction of Hell.

This story contains partial nudity and very graphic violence.

I do not own any of the Buffy characters who appear in this story. They belong to the Producers of the Series "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." The original characters are my own. The historic characters, who appear in flashback, are in public domain.

Princess Anyanctla

By MrBillyD

1

At 8:30 on a Friday evening, Buffy Summers was on the job in the Sunnydale Cemetery again. Two vampires had grabbed the 21-year-old by her arms. They had her pinned down atop a headstone, while two others grabbed her legs, and pinned them down. A fifth vampire was on top of her, with his mouth opened, and his fangs against the young blonde woman's neck.

He's the vampire who gets lucky! She thought, This is my night to die! Next Slayer's called! Who? Faith? Can the Council get her out of jail?

Then the vampire and his fangs vanished into a puff of dust.

Spike stood above her, holding a stake where the dusted demon's heart had been.

The vamps who'd been holding her legs jumped up. Spike moved quick, staking them both into puffs of dust; while Buffy broke away from the two who gripped her arms.

She staked them both, and they turned to dust.

The fight was over.

Buffy then shouted angrily. "I didn't need your help Spike! I had everything under" she hesitated, "control."

Footsteps were rapidly approaching from her right. She and Spike turned to face the two dark figures who hurried toward them through the night, making their way around the tombstones. The Slayer raised her weapon.

"Buffy! Put down the stake! It's us!"

Xander Harris had called out. The 21-year-old construction worker hurried up to her and Spike. He was dressed in work pants and a brown windbreaker jacket. Red haired Willow Rosenberg stepped up beside him. She and Buffy were the same age as Xander, and also casually dressed.

Willow said, "You got to be more careful how you wield that thing Buff!"

"Sorry." Buffy then remembered to lower her weapon.

"We're not kidding." Now Xander spoke. "We've got some bad news Buffy. It looks like you've accidentally slayed a non-demonic being."

The Slayer stiffened. She repeated "'Non-demonic'?"

"It's a perfectly understandable mistake." Xander said, "Considering the way she was dressed, or not dressed."

Now Spike repeated, "Not dressed?"

"Um-hm." Willow said, "Remember that vampire woman you staked, over by the Caulfield crypt, who was going topless?"

Spike perked up. "Topless you say?"

Xander couldn't help smiling himself. "Her belt was top her top garment."

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Then she said, "That's right. She's got a giant gash between her boobs, but no fangs inside her mouth. Looks like you killed a human by accident Buffy."

"No I haven't!" The Slayer shouted, "I haven't been anywhere near the Caulfield crypt yet tonight!"

Then she said, "Show me where she is."

Buffy headed off across the cemetery, with Willow at her side.

Spike said, "I definitely want to look into this myself."

He and Xander then hurried off in the same direction as Buffy.

After about a ten-minute walk, they came to the section of the cemetery that was furthest from the street. The four came up to the body of a full figured teenage dead girl, stretched out atop a sarcophagus. She wore only a short skirt and shoes, and had a foot tall wooden stake, sticking out from a wide deep gash between her breasts.

Buffy, Willow, Spike and Xander gathered around her body.

Buffy said, "Loretta? She's a friend of Dawn's."

Willow nodded, "Becoming a vampire and getting staked by the Slayer is all just part of being a Sunnydale High school girl; except that this time, she wasn't a vampire."

"And I didn't stake her!" Buffy insisted again.

"That's obvious love." Spike said, "This wound is much too large to have been made by a stake. She was gashed wide open with a blade, not impaled by a stake."

Buffy said, "And when I go patrolling, I never let go of the stake, and I'd never leave it lying around like that."

Xander added, "And you'd never use a stake that fancy either."

The stake was intricately sculptured with patterns of entwined snakes and indecipherable inscriptions.

Spike said, "What the bloody hell? It's not stuck in the wound. It's just lying in there."

He grabbed the stake, and lifted it out of the wound.

He said, "Her heart's been ripped out."

Buffy leaned over the body, put her fingers into the wound, spread it apart and looked inside.

"Right." She said, "Nothing's in there. Could I see that for a minute?"

Buffy examined the sculptured stake. "There's a price sticker on it. This was bought at the Magic Box. Let's ask Anya if she remembers who bought it."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Somebody paid cash for it." Anya told them, when Buffy first showed her the stake. "This sculpted handle is a cheap copy of an Aztec idol. It's the Goddess Coatlicue. If Loretta's beating heart was ripped out, and replaced by this joystick, that means she was sacrificed to Coatlicue; and she is now partying in the Aztec Paradise."

Anya appeared to be around the same age as Buffy and Willow. She had neatly set brown hair, and wore a modest, blue, shopkeeper's outfit.

The were inside the Magic Box. The sign on the door said "Closed". The curtains were drawn shut. In the rear of the dimly lit establishment, the usual ancient manuscripts, describing supernatural phenomena, were piled high as always on the old round wooden table. Xander, Anya and Buffy were perusing the manuscripts.

Willow sat with them, perusing related material on her laptop.

"Here we go folks." She said, "Our usual Saturday night in Sunnydale. It's 10 PM. Do you know where every other Sunnydale U. co-ed is? She's out partying; getting drunk; getting naked; getting laid and getting away with it. I on the other hand, am trying to figure out why Loretta didn't get away with it."

Buffy asked, "What do these books and websites have to say about the Aztecs?"

There was moaning and groaning from everyone. "Too much!"

Willow said, "Millions of websites."

Buffy asked, "Can we narrow it down?"

Xander asked, "Narrow it down to what?"

"To what someone who worships this Aztec Goddess...What's Her Name?"

Anya told her, "It's pronounced 'Quah-tlee-quay'."

"Well what does her supplicant, or supplicants expect to accomplish, by ripping the beating heart out of a teenage girl?"

Xander said, "Some people were getting their rocks off."

Willow shook her head, "No. There was more to it than that."

Xander said, "If you want to know why, just ask Anya. She's the only one here, who's ever worshipped the Aztec Gods."

Everyone at the table, turned to look at the Shop Manager.

Xander told them, "Never forget for a minute, that my fianc? is Anyanka the Vengeance Demon, who has just celebrated her 1146th birthday; and I have no idea, how she ever blew out all those candles."

Anya spoke nervously. "I know what you're all thinking. It wasn't me. I was here all night. Very busy. Tons and tons of customers, who can all verify that I never left the Shop."

"We believe you Anya." Buffy said, "Can you tell us, why someone who wasn't in the Shop, performed a Sacrifice to an Aztec Goddess, here in Sunnydale?"

"It might be," Anya speculated, "that he or she wants to restore Coatlicue to Power; but that sacrifice alone can't work. Coatlicue cannot return to this dimension, without having secret incantations read aloud, from certain Sacred Writings that were hidden at the time of the Spanish Conquest. Those Writings have never been found."

"Maybe they have," Willow said, "by Loretta's killer."

"There's one way to find out." The Shop Manager told them, "I'll have to close up shop for a few days. I'll go on down to Mexico, then check the hiding place, and see if the Sacred Writings are still there."

Willow asked, "You know where the Sacred Writings were hidden?"

"I know exactly where they are." Anya told everyone at the table. "At the time of the Spanish Conquest, I was an Aztec Princess. I lived in the City of Tenochtitlan; which is now Mexico City. My name was Anyanctla. I was a Handmaiden of King Moctezuma, and I was the one who hid the Sacred Writings."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Tenochititlan! The ruling City of the Aztecs. City of Moctezuma; mightiest of all the Kings.

Tenochtitlan! The dazzling white City of massive stepped pyramid temples, and giant palaces, shimmered above the waves, on the man made Island of Mexico, in the midst of the waters of mighty Lake Texcoco. A natural fortress of jagged mountain ranges, stood between the Lake and the lands of their enemies, to the east, west and south.

Above the mountains to the east, the highest was the snowcapped triangular peak of Popacatepetl, the Smoking Mountain, which stood glistening under the mid-day sun. To its south, the snowcapped crest of Mount Ixtacicoatl also glimmered in the tropic sunlight.

The mountains had been no barrier to the mighty men who called themselves Spaniards. They had come from beyond the endless water, where the sun was born every morning. They had built a settlement along the shore, which they named Vera Cruz. Then under the command of their mighty Lord Cortez, 600 of them had moved inland, defeating many armies of much greater numbers that had been sent against them. They had conquered many kings, and brought down the temples of their gods. They had massacred 3,000 unarmed men in Cholula.

Then they had headed straight toward Tenochititlan. King Moctezuma had sent out an Aztec Army, led by the betrothed of Princess Anyanctla.

Princess Anyanctla had stood upon a balcony of the King's Palace, with a half dozen other handmaidens of the King, watching the Army march out of the City, along the causeway to the east. The handmaidens were all in their mid to late teens; lively and cheerful; wearing simply embroidered short skirts, with daggers in their belts.

"Princess." A maiden named Miltlana had said, "This is a great opportunity for your betrothed."

"Indeed," the Princess spoke proudly. "When he returns in victory, he will surely be chosen as Lord of all Aztec War Chiefs. We are planning to wed, right after the Harvest Celebration."

Miltlana told her, "That's providing that you are not the one who will be sacrificed at our Initiation."

Anyanctla joked. "That would take the heart out of it indeed."

The other maidens laughed.

One maiden named Honatl spoke with a naughty tone in her voice. "And you'd never know how adept your Warrior is, at the use of his other spear."

The Princess laughed along with the other Maidens.

A third Maiden joined in. "But if you are sacrificed, marriages are not arranged in Paradise. There you would marry someone you love."

The Princess had then stopped laughing. "You shouldn't say things like that."

For the next two days, everyone in Tenochtitlan had waited for word of the battle. Then they were told. The Aztec Army had been defeated by the Spaniards. The betrothed of Princess Anyanctla had been killed.

We are a warrior people. She thought, This is part of war. She remembered Honatl's naughty joke. Now I never will know how adept he was with his other spear. I can not laugh about that now.

The Spaniards had come into the Valley of Mexico, approached the City along the causeway from the south, and were welcomed into Tenochtitlan by Emperor Moctezuma himself. They were now quartered in the Palace of King Moctezuma's father.

Today Moctezuma was seated upon his Throne, waited upon by all his attendants and guards. Princess Anyanctla, Ladies Miltlana and Honatl were among his dozen handmaidens.

The Handmaidens wore elaborate garments, with bejeweled daggers hanging at their sides. They looked prepared to kill, as they moved about the throne, with a natural grace and dignity, adding their deadly beauty to the Regal Presence.

A Page entered the Throne Room. He approached the Throne, and made obeisance to the Emperor.

"Oh Mighty King! Lord Moctezuma" he declared, "The Spaniards have entered the Palace armed."

Everyone in the Throne Room jumped to attention.

The Page raised his arm in a calming gesture. "There are only eight of them your majesty."

The noblemen and women quieted down, but remained tense.

The Page continued. "Their Chieftain Lord Cortez is angry and demands an audience."

"Angry?' His Lord, the Emperor Moctezuma spoke calmly. "He 'demands' an audience?"

There were murmurs of outrage among the nobles.

One Lord spoke. "Pardon your Majesty; but how much of their arrogant insolence, must we Aztecs continue to endure?"

The murmuring increased.

The Emperor said, "The Spaniards are my guests, and are to continue to receive full hospitality, until I decide to have them sacrificed."

Now Lord Cortez entered the Throne Room unceremoniously, accompanied by six Spanish Officers, and a native woman Translator. They walked up to the Throne, with their hands upon their sheathed weapons. Then they halted in front of the throne. Only the Translator bowed in obeisance.

Moctezuma spoke calmly. "My Lord Cortez. Would you presume to approach your own Sovereign Carlos, who sits enthroned across the Great Water, in such an arrogant manner?"

The Translator repeated Moctezuma's words in Spanish.

Cortez spoke in Spanish, and the Translator repeated his words in the Aztec language.

Cortez said, "Your Majesty. I have received word that some of my men were attacked and killed near our settlement of Vera Cruz. Those we captured said that the attack was ordered by you."

The Emperor said, "That sounds like the slander of a desperate coward. I promise to have this incident thoroughly investigated, and everyone who has done this evil thing will be punished."

The Spanish Commander asked, "Does that mean you shall punish yourself, King Moctezuma?"

There was a gasp of shock. The Aztecs all looked highly offended.

Moctezuma tried to remain calm. "If one of my subjects said such an insolent thing, he would die by the garrote; but you are my guest. Do not presume that my patience is endless. As an ordinary man, I would ignore such conduct; but as a King I cannot."

Cortez spoke sharply. "Ahora! Pronto!"

The Spaniards encircled the Throne. Only Moctezuma and the Handmaids were inside the circle.

Cortez told him, "Your Majesty. You are going to have to come with us."

Moctezuma and all the Aztecs looked amazed.

He said, "When was it ever heard, that a great Prince like myself, left his own Palace voluntarily, to become a prisoner in the hands of strangers?"

Cortez told him, "I assure you, your Majesty. You will not be treated as a prisoner. You will be surrounded by your own household, and deal with your subjects the same as always."

"Even if I should consent to such degradation my subjects never would."

The Spanish Commander repeated, "Your Majesty. You are going to have to come with us."

Moctezuma looked around at everyone in the Throne Room. They were waiting for him to order that the Spaniards be massacred, here and now, at the foot of Royal Throne.

He said, "If you think you need a hostage, I will give you one of my sons or daughters, and spare us this disgrace."

Cortez shook his head.

"If not, I will give you all of my Handmaidens."

Cortez snorted in disgust.

"Do not laugh. They are all Princesses or Noblewomen. They are all daughters of very powerful families, who would be unforgiving if I allowed any harm to come to them."

Now a Spaniard spoke angrily, with a high pitched voice, while he pointed at the King.

Moctezuma was frightened by the sound of the soldier's voice.

He asked the Translator, "What did that man just say."

The woman trembled. "My Father, it would be better if you go with them now. Your life is in danger."

Around the Throne, the Aztec Guards began to move, behind the seven Spanish Soldiers and woman Translator.

The woman trembled even more. "Have mercy on me my Father. I am only a translator."

Princess Anyanctla and the other Handmaids moved. Each Handmaid stood between a Spaniard and Moctezuma.

Anyanctla spoke to the other Handmaids. "When they draw their weapons, grab them. Force them to kill you. Give the guards enough time to get to them, before they can reach the King."

The Handmaids Miltlana and Honatl exchanged troubled looks, with the men to whom they were betrothed. They were among the Guards, who were cautiously advancing.

The Handmaids placed their hands on their dagger handles.

The Spaniards gripped their weapons tight.

Princess Anyanctla watched the Captain of the Guard, who was about to give her a signal.

Then King Moctezuma stood.

The Spaniards began to draw their weapons; so did the Handmaids.

King Moctezuma addressed everyone assembled. "I will be visiting with my friend Lord Cortez for a time! You will all attend me there"  
All the Aztecs in the Throne Room looked confused, as King Moctezuma got down from his Throne and walked up to Cortez. The Spaniards all stood around Moctezuma at a respectful distance.

Then King Moctezuma, Lord of All the Aztec Armies, stepped away from his Throne, with Cortez and the Translator at his side, and the half dozen Spaniards surrounding them. The King and his armed, threatening guests stepped out of the Throne Room together, followed by all his Aztec Guards and Attendants.

That day outside the Palace, the citizens of Tenochtitlan observed a Royal Procession coming through the gate. Moctezuma was seated upon a pallet, carried by slaves; and surrounded by Cortez and his Spaniards on horses; Palace Guards, who were followed by Palace Attendants, including the Princess Anyanctla and the other Handmaids, followed them.

The Procession moved in a stately manner, out through the Palace Gate, and out across the Temple Complex. Companies of Aztec Warriors were assembled in the Complex, ready to fight.

Moctezuma shook his head at all the Company Commanders. The Warriors lowered their spears in amazement.

The Princess Anyanctla was furious. She gripped her dagger handle.

"No Princess." Handmaid Miltlana told her "He's going with them, to keep us alive"

The Princess let go of her dagger handle. She said, "The King loves us too much"

The Procession continued on without incident, in the direction of another Palace, which was strongly guarded by Spanish Soldiers, who were manning canons, and holding firearms.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The Night of the Initiation had come to the City of Tenochititlan. Atop the five tiered Temple of Coatlicue the Idol of the Goddess stood at the rear of the open platform. The outlines of torch lit city streets, sparkled far below the Priests and the Initiates who had gathered for the Sacred Ceremony.

The Idol of the Goddess Coatlicue stood eight feet tall. She was carved from a single block of stone, depicted with two enormous snakes, coiled out of her neck, with their closed mouths touching. She wore a necklace consisting of a human skull, hands and hearts. Her skirt was made of writhing serpents, and there were claws on her hands and feet.

Directly in front of the Idol, the blood splattered, waist high Stone of Sacrifice stood in preparation for whoever would die that night.

In front of the sacrificial stone, the stone sculpture of the Chac Mool was displayed as the figure a reclining man facing outward, away from the Idol, holding a bowl on his stomach.

Two dozen Maidens, including the Princess Anyanctla, Ladies Miltlana and Honatl, along with the other Handmaidens, stood in a semicircle outside the Chac Mool and sacrificial stone. They all stood perfectly still, facing the Idol, with their arms at their sides, wearing only short skirts and sandals made of snakeskin.

While drums beat out a staccato rhythm, the Maidens stood chanting the name, "Coatlicue! Coatlicue! Coatlicue"  
As they continued chanting, the High Priest walked with his arms folded, along the semicircle of Maidens, looking into each of their faces.

Four Lesser Priests also stood with their arms folded, between the Sacrificial Stone and the Chac Mool, watching the High Priest. All the Priests wore black, hooded robes, splattered with dried blood.

As the High Priest looked her over, each Maiden had a calm expression on her face. Once he'd moved on, their faces showed distress.

Once he completed observing all the Maidens' faces, the High Priest moved between the Chac Mool and Stone of Sacrifice. He turned toward the Idol, and called out in a loud, resonating voice.

"Hear us oh Coatlicue!"

The drumming and chanting ceased.

The High Priest cried out again.

"Great Earth Mother! Mother of the Moon and the Stars! Goddess of Battle!

"Tonight we present these new Initiates to you! Tonight we will sacrifice one of them to you, out of gratitude for all your blessings! It is a small token of gratitude indeed, to one as great as yourself; yet it is the deed which gives the greatest joy to your heart"  
The High Priest turned away from the Idol, and faced the Maidens. Then he called out again.

"Commence with the Sacrifice!"

The drums resumed beating, while the Maidens resumed chanting.

The Lesser Priests stepped out from between the Chac Mool and Sacrificial Stone. Two stood on the right end of the line off Maidens. Two stood on the left. They and the Maidens all watched the High Priest, who held a sharp obsidian dagger, pointed toward the sky.

The High Priest lowered the dagger, pointing it toward the Maidens. He moved it back and forth horizontally, pointing at each one in line, as she chanted. Then he stopped moving.

The High Priest's dagger pointed straight at Lady Miltlana. She stiffened and trembled. Then she composed herself and walked forward.

The Lesser Priests stepped from the ends of the Maiden's line. They came over to Miltlana, taking her by the arms. She didn't hold back, as they brought her to the Sacrificial Stone, where the other two Lesser Priests waited.

Then all four Lesser Priests placed Lady Miltlana on her back, on top of the Stone, with the Idol to her left, and her fellow initiates to her right. Each Priest held down one of her arms or legs.

The High Priest now stood above Miltlana holding the dagger, which he raised high, then brought down quick. He slashed the King's Handmaid open between her breasts.

Princess Anyanctla, Lady Honatl, and the other Maidens chanted joyfully, as Miltlana screamed in agony and horror. Each one felt relieved, that she herself had not been chosen for the honor; so they all chanted joyfully now.

"Coatlicue! Coatlicue! Coatlicue!..."

The High Priest then reached through the wound between Miltlana's breasts, firmly gripped her pounding heart, and yanked it out of her chest.

Her cries abruptly stopped. The chanting continued.

Miltlana's heart now lay beating in the bowl on the Chac Mool's stomach, while she lay dead, atop the Stone of Sacrifice, with a deep bloody hole between her breasts.

The drumming and chanting continued.

Now the High Priest turned to face the Idol again. He once more called out in a loud, resonating voice.

"Hear us again oh Coatlicue!"

The drumming and chanting stopped.

"Tonight, all our hearts should be overflowing with joy at this celebration; but they can not! Our hearts are too heavy!

"Our beloved King Moctezuma has been seized by these treacherous men called Spaniards! Already they rule your people through his fettered voice!

"Aid us oh Coatlicue! Help us rescue our King and drive out these evil strangers! They are strong Great Mother! They have weapons of fire and thunder, hurling burning stones which cause great destruction! They have weapons of steel, and strange beasts called horses! No one has been able to withstand them, between the Great Water and our Glorious Sacred City of Tenochititlan!"

Now the High Priest looked toward the Maidens.

"To overcome this unheard of evil, we must make unheard of sacrifices! We must sacrifice more of these Initiates to you! Perhaps all of them"

Lady Honatl gasped. The other Maidens began to tremble and moan.

The High Priest spoke to them. "It will be your part in the fighting"

Now the Maidens composed themselves stoically.

Lady Honatl, who stood on Princess Anyanctla's left, began sobbing; offending the other Maidens. Anyanctla gave her a sharp jab in the ribs, and she quieted down.

Now two Lesser Priests came over to the Stone of Sacrifice. They picked up the body of the dead Miltlana by her arms and legs, and carried her through the center of the line of Maidens, between the Anyanctla and Honatl; who got a good look inside the bloody hole, where her good friend's heart had been.

The two Lesser Priests came to the edge of the platform, and rolled Miltlana down the steps, across all five tiers, to the ground below.

"Wait!" The High Priest called out again. "Coatlicue wants the sacrifices to be voluntary. Are any of you Maidens willing to come forth voluntarily, to expiate this evil, and restore our beloved King Moctezuma?"

The Maidens all looked at each other.

Then Princess Anyanctla took a tentative step forward. The High Priest pointed his dagger at her.

The two Lesser Priests stepped away from the top of the steps, and approached the stoic Princess.

Then the sound of a loud hissing inhale of breath was heard. Everyone stopped and looked at the Idol. There was the sound of a loud hissing exhale. This was followed by regular hissing inhales and exhales, coming from the Idol.

The sound of rattling began, followed by multiple hissings and rattlings.

The two enormous snake heads on top of the Idol of Coatlicue began to move. Then its skirt of serpents came to life.

The Idol stepped forward, causing everything on the platform, at the apex of the stepped pyramid, to shake.

All the Priests backed away from the Idol, while the Maidens remained standing where they were.

The Idol moved around the Sacrificial Stone, to the line of stationary Maidens. One of the living serpents on the living Idol's skirt bit the Maiden at the end of the line, to Anyanctla's right. The Maiden fell dead, with an ecstatic look on her face.

The High Priest again called out, "There is no greater honor, than to be sacrificed by Coatlicue herself"

The Maidens resumed chanting. "Coatlicue! Coatlicue! Coatlicue"

The Idol's necklace now consisted of a genuine human skull, hands and beating hearts.

The Idol moved between the Chac Mool, and the line of Maidens. One of its enormous snake heads descended to the bowl on the Chac Mool's stomach, and swallowed the heart of Miltlana.

The Idol's other head looked over all the chanting Maidens. Then it stopped, and stared directly at the Anyanctla.

Princess Anyanctla walked up within striking distance of the Idol, where she stood trembling.

She said, "I am ready to do what is necessary, to aid our King Moctezuma."

The Idol lowered one of its enormous heads, which opened its mouth and engulfed the stoic Princess' head and shoulders, and began to devour her, while the other Maidens chanted.

Anyanctla squirmed wildly. Her muffled screams came from inside the Idol, which was swallowing her alive.

Then the Princess went limp, and the Idol swallowed her completely.

The High Priest said, "We need more!"

He pointed toward Lady Honatl.

Lady Honatl turned and ran toward the steps.

Archers armed with bows and arrows stood in the dark, at the edge of the platform. One of them shot an arrow into the back of the fleeing Lady Honatl; who screamed and fell dead. She laid stretched out dead on top of the steps, with the arrow sticking out of her back.

The rest of the Maidens were offended, at the sight of one of their own, who had died in the most disgraceful way, with an arrow in her back.

Now the sound of a very loud rattling came from the Idol.

The High Priest shouted, "This has offended Coatlicue! She may refuse to help us!"

The Idol hissed loudly. Then it vomited out the Princess Anyanctla.

Anyanctla was on her hands and knees, gagging for breath.

Then the Idol backed away from her, and from all the Maidens.

The High Priest called out again. "Coatlicue wants none of you!"

The Idol returned to its usual place, resumed its sculptured posture, and became stone again.

"Coatlicue will help us no more!"

Anyanctla, who had caught her breath, was now in tears.

A Maiden named Lady Haltlec called out, "My Lord! Sacrifice us all! Don't let any of us live to see the sunrise!"

"It will do no good!" The High Priest announced, "This act of cowardice has defiled the entire Sacrifice! I cannot continue! Depart and do what you can!"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Within a week after the Initiation at the Temple of Coatlicue, Aztec Warriors were battling Spanish Soldiers, in the streets of Tenochtitlan. The fighting was fierce. Many were lying dead. 

Aztec women stood on the roofs of buildings. The Princess Anyanctla and the other Maidens from the Initiation fought among them. The Women used slings to hurl stones down on the Spaniards. Some Spaniards shot back, killing some women; including one who'd attended the Initiation. Those who didn't die continued raining down stones.

The fighting was fiercest in the Temple Complex. Aztecs armed with spears, bows and arrows, and clubs edged with sharpened obsidian, assaulted the heavily fortified Palace where the Spaniards were quartered. The Spaniards defended their fortification, with firearms, steel weapons, and 16th century cannon.

The Warriors were joined by the fighting Women, including Princess Anyanctla and the Maidens from the Initiation.

Many Aztecs lay dead and the killing continued.

As the fighting went on, both Aztecs and Spaniards began turning their attention to the roof of the Palace. The battle gradually subsided until all was quiet. Everyone on both sides was looking at the roof.

Emperor Moctezuma stood upon the parapet of the roof, dressed in all his Kingly Regalia. He was surrounded by Cortez and a small Squad of Spaniards.

The Aztecs all knelt in obeisance to the King.

Now Moctuzuma, Emperor of all Mexico spoke. "Why do I see my people here in arms against the Palace of my father? Is it that you think your Sovereign a prisoner, and wish to release him? If so, you have acted rightly!

"But you are mistaken! I am no prisoner! The strangers are my guests! I remain with them only from choice, and can leave them when I wish. This is unnecessary!"

There was a murmur running through the crowd. Aztec Nobles stood.

One Warrior said, "He chooses to remain with them when so many of us have died?"

The King spoke again. "They will depart of their own accord, if you will open a way for them!"

Now many Aztecs stood, but none of them moved aside.

Now the King's voice spoke more strongly. "Return to your homes then! Lay down your arms!"

Every Warrior in the Complex remained in place, and held onto his weapon.

The King shouted, "Show me your obedience! I have a right to it!"

The crowd began murmuring.

The King announced, "The white men shall go back to their own land; and all shall be well again, here within Tenochtitlan!"

The murmuring became stronger.

Now a Nobleman called out. "My Lord Moctezuma!"

The murmuring instantly ceased.

The man continued. "I regret to tell you this; for you are my friend, and I love you in my heart; but you no longer have any right to our obedience!"

There was a gasp of shock from the crowd.

The man explained. "A decision has been made, by the Council of Cheiftans! You have been deposed!"

Now a murmur of shock went through the crowd.

"The Spaniards have bewitched you, and turned you into a coward!"

The in the crowd, Princess Anyanctla put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear such horrible words.

The man continued to speak. "Your nephew Cuahutemoc has been chosen King in your place!"

The crowd turned and looked at Prince Cuahutemoc, a Company Commander who stood among his Warriors. The Imperial Prince looked away from the King in embarrassment.

Cuahutemoc's Warriors began shouting at Moctezuma. "Coward! Traitor!"

Moctezuma was furious. He began cursing in the Aztec language.

Now Prince Cuahutemoc issued his first order as King. "Death to all the Spaniards, and to all their friends!"

The fighting began again.

A small group of Warriors hurled stones at the Spaniards who were guarding Moctezuma. The Spaniards raised their shields to protect Moctezuma; but one of the stones struck him, and the King went down.

The fighting stopped again.

Everyone on both sides looked distressed as the Spaniards carried Moctezuma away from the parapet and he was gone from their sight.

The fighting resumed and more were killed.

About an hour later, a Spaniard ran out of the Palace shouting.

"Moctezuma es muerto!"

The Spaniards begin repeating the message to each other, looking distressed.

The Aztecs were also repeated the message. "Moctezuma is dead! Moctezuma is dead!"

At the far side of the Complex, Princess Anyanctla and the other Maidens stood away from the battle, weeping.

She said, "This would not have happened, if the High Priest had sacrificed us all, like we asked."

Handmaid Haltlec said, "He couldn't. The Sacrifices were defiled by that coward Honatl."

Anyanctla said, "There are no cowards here now."

Later that same day, as sunset was approaching, Princess Anyanctla and handmaid Haltlec stood at the foot of the steps, to the Temple of Coatlicue. Some dead Warriors lay nearby, and all Tenochtitlan was filled with the sound of battle.

The High Priest descended the steps, accompanied by about two dozen Lesser Priests. That day, they wore no priestly robes. All of them were armed for battle.

When the Priests reached the foot of the steps, Princess Anyanctla spoke.

"My Lord High Priest."

He and all the Priests halted.

She said, "Our King, my Lord Moctezuma is dead. We come to respectfully request that you complete the Sacrifices; to prevent something even worse from happening."

The High Priest told her, "That is not possible. The sacrifices were defiled by a cowardly act."

"My Lord." Princess Anyanctla told him, "Half of us have died in battle. There are no cowards standing here. We have all volunteered to die."

"That might still anger Coatlicue." He said, "Wait until the Victory Celebration. Then you may all do the Decapitation Dance, without causing trouble."

"My Lord." She told him, "If we are not sacrificed now, there may be no victory to celebrate.

Handmaid Haltlec added her voice. "She is right my Lord."

The other Maidens murmured in agreement.

He told them all, "Even so; there is not enough time for the ceremony now."

Now a Lesser Priest spoke. "My Lord. Would the Arrow Sacrifice be sufficient?"

"Only at times of urgent necessity."

The High Priest thought over his words. Then he announced. "Prepare for the Arrow Sacrifice!"

The Maidens formed into a line facing the Temple. The Princess Anyanctla and Handmaid Haltlec stood together at the right end of the line.

The Lesser Priests stood in a line facing the Maidens, armed with bows and arrows.

Now the High Priest spoke. "If any of you Maidens are unwilling to die now, you may depart."

All the Maidens remained standing in line.

The High Priest stood behind the Lesser Priests at the foot of the Temple steps.

He ordered, "Begin."

Each Lesser Priest aimed his arrow at the breasts of the Maiden facing him, and drew his bow tight.

The Maidens Chanted. "Coatlicue! Coatlicue! Coatlicue!" They continued to chant the Goddess' name.

The Lesser Priests shot the arrows. Each Maiden was struck in her breast with an arrow. They all cried out in a chorus of screams and fell to the ground, except for Princess Anyanctla and Handmaid Haltlec.

Anyanctla and Haltlec remained standing with the arrows stuck deep in their breasts. Then each young woman took a deep breath. Those arrows popped out of their breasts.

The Maidens were all lying dead, with the arrows sticking out of their breasts; except for the Anyanctla and Haltlec, who stood beside them unhurt. The arrows that were shot into them now lay broken at their feet.

Anyanctla, Haltlec, the High Priest and Lesser Priests all looked very uneasy.

The High Priest told them all, "It is enough for now."

The Lesser Priests all hurried away toward the battle.

The High Priest now came over to the Princess Anyanctla and Haltlec.

He told them, "Coatlicue has decided to postpone your Sacrifices, until after the Spaniards are defeated. Now come with me. I have an important task for both of you."

He then the two remaining Handmaids of Moctezuma, away from the Temple and the dead Maidens.

The High Priest told her, "That is not possible. The sacrifices were defiled by a cowardly act."

"My Lord." She told him, "Neither of us are cowards. We volunteer to die."

He told them both. "That might still anger Coatlicue. Wait until the Victory Celebration. Then you may both do the Decapitation Dance, without causing trouble."

"My Lord." The Princess continued. "If we are not sacrificed now, there may be no victory to celebrate."

Lady Haltlec added her voice. "She is right my Lord."

He said, "Even so; there is not enough time for the ceremony now."

He nodded to the other Priests, who all hurried away toward the battle.

Then he told Anyanctla and Haltlec, "Come with me now. I have an important task for both of you."

He then led them both to the City's Waterfront. In the orange light of the setting sun, Anyanctla and Haltlec were seated in a canoe. The High Priest stood on the wharf above them, holding a large sealed ceramic jar. The jar was as tall, as the length of his forearm.

He told them, "There are very important sacred writings inside this jar. I want you to hide it someplace safe, until the Spaniards are defeated."

He handed the jar to the Princess who placed it on the bottom of the canoe. She and Haltlec covered the jar with a heavy blanket. Then both handmaids paddled off into the twilight, while the High Priest watched anxiously.

Out on the dark waters of Lake Texcoco that night, Princess Anyanctla and handmaid Haltlec were in the canoe, paddling swiftly. The outlines of the torch-lit City were behind them.

Lady Haltlec said, "By the time we return, the Spaniards might be defeated."

Princess Anyanctla said, "That is very possible."

"If they are, then no more sacrifices will be needed."

"The Decapitation Dance will still need to be performed."

"Then I will appoint a substitute." Haltlec said, "In my father's house we have a Mayan slave girl. She is very beautiful and pious. I will appoint her to be my substitute. Substitutions are always accepted as sacrifices, at joyous celebrations."

Anyanctla told her, "You have nothing to fear. At our Initiation, I was swallowed alive by Coatlicue. I was dying inside her belly; and I saw Paradise. I was about to enter, when the defilement occurred. Paradise is beautiful. You have nothing to fear."

Haltlec spoke sharply, "I have just been betrothed!"

Two weeks after they'd left Tenochtitlan, Princess Anyanctla was seated alone in the canoe, as she paddled across Lake Texcoco at night, back toward the torch-lit outlines the City. The sealed jar was gone. The shrunken head of Lady Haltlec now hung on her belt.

Princess Anyanctla thought, She was never able to keep a secret. She might have revealed the location of the sacred writings. I can always keep a secret, and a vow. I will not choose a substitute.

As she continued paddling, she heard the sound of a loud, distant, booming drum, coming from the City.

Anyanctla paddled more swiftly.

An hour later she reached the Causeway that went east, between Tenochtitlan on the island to Tacuba on the mainland. The Spaniards were fleeing along the Causeway, fighting every Aztec Warrior from the City. Priests and Warrior Women had joined in the fighting. Many lay dead along the causeway.

Many canoes with Warriors came up to the side of the Causeway. The Warriors jumped out of the canoes, rushed up the side of the Causeway, and joined in the battle.

Princess Anyanctla arrived in her canoe, with a few Warriors.

One of them had told her, "The Spaniards tried to sneak out of the City by night; but they were seen. Now they will all die."

"Good." She'd told him, "I would like to kill one of them myself."

As soon as her canoe reached the Causeway, Anyanctla jumped out with her Warrior passengers. She took the dagger out of her belt, and climbed with them up to the thickest part of the battle.

Right in front of her, a Spaniard armed with a sword, fought a Warrior armed with a spear. The Spaniard killed the Warrior.

As the Warrior fell, Princess Anyanctla jumped onto the Spaniard, knocking him down and cutting his throat.

The High Priest was fighting nearby. He saw the Princess and called out.

"Princess! Are the writings safely hidden?"

"Yes!" She called out, "Only I know where they are!"

Now she saw Cortez himself rapidly approaching on a horse, fleeing with the Spaniards along the Causeway, holding a pistol.

Princess Anyanctla raised the dead warrior's spear in both hands and rushed toward the Commander of all the Spanish Forces. Cortez shot Princess Anyanctla through the heart as he rushed by.

She cried out and collapsed, engulfed by total black silence.

Princess Anyanctla felt herself moving. The blackness was no longer total. She saw formless black shadows drifting across very dark empty grey, as she moved forward through the darkness, which was gradually illuminated by a dim, flickering red light from below.

The red light revealed that she was approaching a framework of crosses; which stood atop one another, stretching out both horizontally and vertically, toward infinity.

She moved up to and then into the framework, where men, women and children were nailed to crosses. She moved rapidly, passing multitudes of crucified people, dressed in diverse garments, from all times and places in history.

Then, somewhere in the middle of the framework, Anyanctla slowed down, and then stopped in front of an empty cross.

She was spun around, and slammed back against the empty cross; to which her outstretched arms and legs were nailed, with spikes through her wrists and ankles. She screamed in horror and agony.

Princess Anyanctla found herself facing handmaid Miltlana, who was nailed to the cross directly in front of her. She hung there in silent agony. To her left, Honatl was crucified. Haltlec was nailed to the cross on her right.

They were surrounded, above, below, and all around them, by crucified Aztecs; including Warriors, Noblemen, Priests, other Maidens, and Spanish Soldiers. Each one hung in silent agony, on a separate cross.

Anyanctla stopped screaming and struggling. She went limp like the others, and hung there like them, in silent agony.

She and the others hung there for hours. They hung there for days; for weeks; for months and for years. She hung there so long, that she couldn't remember when she'd been an Aztec Princess. She couldn't remember any time when she hadn't been crucified.

Then in a moment, things changed. The living Goddess Coatlicue moved among the crosses, and they all remembered everything. Both of the Goddess' heads were biting people off their crosses one by one, and swallowing them while they screamed and struggled, as she slowly moved along.

Now Coatlicue came up to Princess Anyanctla and her companions. She bit the handmaid Honatl off the cross to her left, and Haltlec off the cross to her right, swallowing them as they screamed and struggled.

Then one of the Goddess' heads looked into the eyes of her servant Anyanctla, flicking her forked tongue. Her other head bit Miltlana off her cross, and then devoured the squirming, squealing handmaid. The head of Coatlicue, that faced Anyanctla, spoke to the Princess.

"Do not be afraid." She told her faithful servant, "I will return to my faithful people. Your task will be completed. The sacred writings will be restored. The Sacrifices will be completed. The Decapitation Dance will be performed; and I will defend my faithful people."

Then Coatlicue opened her mouth, engulfing the Princess. Anyanctla's mind vanished, and she was aware of nothing.

6

The time was after midnight, when Anya finished telling all these things to Buffy, Willow and Xander, while they were seated around the table in the rear of the Magic Box.

Buffy repeated, "'I will defend my faithful people'?"

"That's right Buff. Those were Coatlicue's final words to me. To me! One of her faithful people."

The Slayer asked, "Then why shouldn't we believe, that you were involved with the killing of Loretta? You might not have been there yourself, but it sounds like you might have been directly involved, in trying to restore your Goddess to power."

Anya spoke angrily. "Why the hell would I want to do that? What did she ever do for me, or her people, in spite of everything we did for her? She got all my friends killed. She swallowed me alive and then barfed me out, without killing me first; so I was kept out of Paradise. Then after I finally did get killed, she left me in Hell for who knows how long. Then when she finally decided to show up, all she did was eat me again. At least my suffering finally ended, and I didn't make her barf a second time; but I still didn't get to Paradise.

"So why the hell, would I want to have anything more to do with her? As far as I'm concerned, Coatlicue can stay in Hell for all eternity!"

Willow asked, "What was that business about a 'Decapitation Dance'? It sounds gross!"

"It's a Dance that her Worshipers might perform, in the hope of bringing her back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The historic incidents in chapters 3, 4 and 5 are based on the writings of reputable historians. Some of the dialogue between Cortez and Moctezuma, is quoted from the book, "The Conquest of New Spain", an eyewitness account written in the 16th Century by Bernal Diaz de Castillo, who served in Cortez' Army.


End file.
